


Hanging Out

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: Some of the best days you had were the ones you could just hang out with Ian, eat trash foods and just go through his weird old video tape collection.





	

Lets hang?’

You would be lying if you said you hadn’t gotten really excited about the text you got that morning. It had been a while since you had a good hangout session with Ian, him being busy with the yearly tournament so he secluded himself from the world even more than usually, spending his time practicing and perfecting his gameplay, so you didn’t see him that much during those times. People said it was normal to him, and as long as you were concerned, you believed them. Ian did it from time to time, pushed everything else away and concentrated on one extremely important thing to him, and nothing was more important than the video game tournament.

But now that was done and out of the way, and while you weren’t really sure who had won between the Normal Boots club and the Hidden Block club, you were sure that Ian was going to fill you in with all the over dramatisized details that you needed to know.

You stood behind his door couple hours after receiving the text from him, holding a bag filled with all kinds of treats you had picked up from the school shop before popping in to see your favorite moose. Some soda, cookies, two bags of chips… You had hoped to bring ice cream, but carrying over something that would probably melt before you even got into his room didn’t really sound like a solid idea, so you had dropped it pretty fast. Which was a shame, because you knew Ian would have probably liked it as well.

Giving a knock on the door, it didn’t take long until it was practically flung open, much to your surprise. It wasn’t very Ian-like to do that, but as soon as you saw Luke standing in the doorway in front of you, your mild confusion was turned into a smile. Of course, how could you forget that he shared a room with probably the most overenthusiastic person of the club.

"Good morning!“ both you and Luke called in unison to each other, only to hear an annoyed groan somewhere in the background. You peeked over Luke’s surprisingly tall shoulder to see Ian sitting on the couch, the usual grumpy look on his face as he was staring daggers towards Luke’s back. It was fairly obvious that he just wanted him to leave, which seemed to be a thing Luke was supposed to do before you had even arrived.

"You two kids be good,” Luke smirked at you as he let you in from the doorway, Ian just rolling his eyes at him as you nodded your head. “I don’t want to come back here later to see what kind of mess you have made.”

"Just leave already.“ Luke chuckled at his harsh tone, waving his hand a little before finally exiting the room. You watched Ian as the door closed, almost as soon as Luke was out of the sight, his face clearly softened, the annoyed expression almost entirely melting away as he smiled at you a little. You would have probably thought that there was still something annoying him about him even if Luke was now gone, but you also knew that Ian always looked at least slightly annoyed. Always.

"I brought cookies,” you smiled at him, reaching for your bag as you walked to the couch where he was sitting, taking a seat next to him. Pulling out a box of cookies you handed them to Ian, watching his face lighting up. “And I have soda and chips and -”

Ian cut you off with a little chuckle, making you lift your eyes from your bag towards him. “You are clearly prepared. Why don’t we get started then?”

You watched Ian get off from the couch, walking up to the television he had set up across the room. Unlike in most rooms you had been in around the dorms, he didn’t have the newest hightech television set up, but instead one of those old tube models that didn’t even come with a remote. You were aware that Ian was some type of a nostalgia nerd for stuff like this, but it was still really weird to see him play around it, let alone with the VSH machine sitting on the shelf underneath it.

"I dug out some old stuff that I thought you’d be interested in.“ He glanced at you over his shoulder, giving a wave to a VSH tape in his hand. "Ever heard of Bicycle Safety Camp?”

You shook your head, watching as Ian turned away to put the VSH into the machine before standing up, flicking the buttons of the television to turn it on. Grabbing the VSH remote with him from the shelf before walking back to the couch, he sat back down with a grin on his face.

"Well then you are in for a treat.“


End file.
